Conventionally, in electric motorcycles that run using motors as power sources, optimal placement of batteries, control units, etc., to drive the motors has been studied.
Patent Document 1 discloses an electric motorcycle for which a battery, a control unit, a motor, etc., are equipped inside of a swing arm (unit swing) that pivotally supports a rear wheel serving as a drive wheel, and the swing arm is freely swingably attached to a lower portion of a vehicle body (refer to FIG. 1). The swing arm is a cantilever type that supports the rear wheel by an arm provided on the left side in the vehicle width direction, and also has a long shape extending forward further than a rider's footrest step at a vehicle-body front end portion thereof